Frozen: Rise of the Cursed
by frozendarkfire063
Summary: Isolation and Rejection had been a cursed child's companion. Now a group called Anathema, a group of Cursed Children, threaten the Kingdoms including Arendelle. Elsa can't fight them alone. With the help of a group of ex-Anathema members lead by a runaway Prince, Elsa's determined to prove to them that a child with a curse can be accepted and respected with a little bit of love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this… So uhh… Hi… Uhhh…. This is a Frozen fanfic so yeah,. This is also my first CharacterxOc fanfic! I'll try not to make so many Oc's (I'm originally not fond of them) and I really love Elsa's character and she deserves a love interest (Anyone but not Hans). I'll try my best not to make them too OCC too! So…

Disclaim: Do I look like a Disney Producer!? No of course not, I'm just a broke idiot in the internet :P

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cursed Prince of the Solar Kingdom

Rapunzel never thought the day would come she would meet her mother's side of the family. Her mother, Queen Lizel, is the only daughter of the ruler of the Kingdom of Solar. She watched the three soldiers in front of the grand escort holding the flag of the said Kingdom passed the gates. The flag contains a red sun the same shape as Corona's flag icon only in a black background instead of violet. The royal carriage is nowhere to be found amongst the sea of black and red. Pascal grinned toothlessly and his skin pigments turned black with red spots on his dorsal.

She bit her lower lip to contain a grin when she finally saw the red and gold carriage with unique designs in the middle of the grand escort of soldiers. There lies would be her Uncle and current King of Solar Kingdom accompanied by his two sons and one daughter.

The Crowned Prince of Solar, Prince Levin, is famous for his outstanding creations in the field of Technology. Months ago, Prince Levin introduced black powder to the continent after his visit to a foreign land to the east. With the abundant amount of ingredients found in Solar, the black powder became very popular amongst the traders. The Princess is said to be a pretty spoiled brat, Rapunzel's father thinks so. She is quite popular and very stylish but she's also chubby as her father gives her everything she likes. The second Prince, Prince Johanne, is the most well talked among the ladies in the_ ton_. He's a renowned rake and an exceptional flirt. They say he has the face of a mythical creature and can charm a tree to bend. Rapunzel thinks it's pure exaggeration, well Eugene told her. He's still shaken by the fact that Johanne was her betrothed.

"Excited?" Someone behind her said.

"Estatic!" she answered without even turning around. She recognized that voice anywhere.

Callused hands drifted towards her hips bringing her closer to the warm body behind her. She leaned back to the source of warmth and sighed contentedly. Behind her is the crowned Prince of Corona and her husband, Eugene Fitzherbert.

She watched the carriage finally entered the palace gates and ask, "Do you think they would like me?"

"Who wouldn't? I'm more worried about that cousin of yours, He was suppose to be your.." he made a face "Intended…" he shuddered.

Rapunzel laughed. "I'm married to you aren't I?", she teasingly jabbed his sides. Pascal rapidly nod his head in Rapunzel's shoulder and received a pat from the ex-thief.

Eugene smiled, his eyed full of affection and his head dipped to kiss his wife and the red faced chameleon jump to the window pane to avoid intruding the couple. They broke the kiss and watched the carriage stop in front of the castle.

He led her to the door, "Okay sunshine, time to meet your extended family."

* * *

Johanne craned his neck and watch the castle on top of the island in the middle of the lake. In a bloody lake filled with bloody water. In a water which would render him weak. He winced inwardly and dive back in to the carriage.

"Don't fear it. It can never hurt you…" He murmured to himself. Light flickering on his fingertips hidden beneath his black cape. The fire inside the carriage dilated and contacted in tune with his breathing, like their one.

"Stop it Johanne, you're making me nervous." His brother chastised him.

"Look at those waters, Johanne! I can't wait to take a swim!" His sister sarcastically clapped. "Oh! I forgot, you turn into a mess in water! Ha! such a freak!"

"Enough Kat." The older man in the carriage reprimanded. "Johanne, remember what I said."

Johanne nods and recited with his father, "No fire shows, No flickers, Stay away from water and stay normal."

Levin scoffs "Yeah like he can stay normal." His father glared at him as Johanne bowed his head in shame.

"More like if he can be normal" Kattarina earned another glare.

Johanne sighed and look out of the window, the water reflected the sky covered in an orange hue. He should be used to this by now. Rejected by his brother and scorned by his little sister. He knows his father doesn't care if he drowned either but because of his mother's promise… His mother… The only person who cared. The only person who danced with him as fire circled around them. The only person who accompanied him when he wants to bathe in molten lava, well, literally the only person who ever did. But she's gone now.

"Were almost there. Levin your tie's crooked" Levin silently straighten up his tie. "Kat, your face is a mess." The chubby teenager wiped her mouth. "Johanne…" the King looked like he has nothing to say.

"Got it. Act like a normal Prince."

His father cleared his throat, "Yes, exactly."

"This uhh, Princess Rapunzel, she was Johanne's fiancée right?" Levin asked with a raised brow.

The King nodded, "She was suppose to be but as you can remember she went missing. The Kingdom found her two years with the groom of her choice and got married since already cancelled the agreement."

Kattarina giggled into her hands. "Lucky gal."

"Kattarina!"

She straightened, "Yes father."

Johanne contained his smirk behind his gloved hands. He once again guide his attention outside the carriage window gazing at the already dark sky.

_'This should be interesting…'_ He mused.

* * *

Rapunzel grinned when someone dismounted the carriage. The man is as tall as her father with a nicely trimmed beard and has a striking resemblance to her mother. His golden crown studded with red rubies glinted on top of his brunette hair littered with white strikes.

"Brother!" The Queen of Corona exclaimed with her arms wide open.

The King of Solar accepted the warm welcome with a hug.

"Ah! look at you, almost as old looking as I am." he grinned.

The Queen teasingly pat her brother's shoulder. "At least I'm not as grumpy as you."

They shared a laugh before the King of Corona greeted the other King with a handshake and a kind smile.

People gathered at the gates craning their necks hoping to catch a glimpse of the famous Solar Royals. The Kingdom of Solar is known as the summer capital of the continent. It is said to reside in the crater of a dead volcano, famous for its geysers and humid temperature, perfect for outdoor activities. Not to mention the rich minerals underneath the Solar dirt. Solar and Corona had been successful business partners. That is also one of the reason for the visit as Corona proposed that both Kingdoms open a trade on the other famous Kingdom, Arendelle, known as the winter capital of the continent. Ice is one of the tradable goods in Arendelle and it's very useful in preserving goods.

After brief introductions, the Solar King finally noticed the brown haired couple waiting patiently behind the King and Queen of Corona. Both are wearing the signature color of Corona. He deducted that they must be the Crowned Prince and Princess, Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Ah! This must be Rapunzel!"The King opened his arms for her with a warm smile. Rapunzel untangled herself from Eugene and hugged her Uncle. She looked up to her Uncle who patted her short hair. "Look at you, such a beauty, looks just like your mother"

Rapunzel giggled. "Thank you."

The King of Corona fake a cough. "Ahem…She got my chin…" he stroke his bearded chin as emphasis. Both the Queen and her brother chuckled.

The Queen smiled to her husband, "And kind heart." she said as encouragement.

Eugene cleared his throat.

The King of Corona chuckled and brought his hand behind Eugene's back "Oh! And this is my son-in-law, Eugene. He will inherit the crown too. Very clever young man. Actually, he already visited Arendelle to inspect it's hygiene last week with Rapunzel. We shall discuss the details over dinner."

Eugene proceeded to shake the King's awaiting hands and tiptoed beside Rapunzel, face still red from his father-in-law's praises. Rapunzel elbowed him teasingly and he pinched her sides as a comeback.

The Queen of Corona gaze past her brother's shoulder to the carriage.

"Brother? Where's your children?" She asked

The King of Solar seems to realize his lack of company and wave his hand signaling one servant. He whispered for her to fetch his children and she dutifully obliged.

The first young man who came down from the carriage is dressed in regal clothes of red and gold satin. His hair the same color as of his father's and his eyes are like that of emeralds, clearly the same traits as Rapunzel's and her mother's.

The next one is a chubby teenager dressed in a flowing velvet gown studded with red rubies with a V-shaped bodice -Rapunzel would never wear such gown!-. Her hair as black as ebony and eyes like that of a fresh leaf in spring rimmed with light red kohl. Eugene silently thanked Gothel -wherever that witch is- for not raising Rapunzel to dressed like that.

The last one to dismount is more good-looking than the first one. He is wearing an odd shaped cape lined with red-gold flowers which seems to be in flame. The hood is down revealing ebony hair and brown-red eyes that can be the color of wine. He smirked mischievously towards a bevy of women in the gates who let out a dreamy sigh. Eugene gulped inwardly deducing that this might be Rapunzel's ex-intended, he has to remind himself that he's not bad looking himself.

The three royals curtsied gracefully as their father introduced them.

"This is Prince Levin, my heir. Princess Kattarina and Prince Johanne of Solar."

Rapunzel curtsied back as Eugene awkwardly looked side to side feeling oddly out of place until Rapunzel elbowed him to return the bow. He curtsied ungracefully earning chuckles from his parents-in-law.

The King noted the darkening sky and he opened his arms and tilt towards the yawning entrace of the castle. "Come, It is getting cold. Dinner is served. Later tonight the villagers would celebrate a successful harvest and you really must not miss the party."

The King of Corona grinned as the servants hurriedly enter the castle. The Royal siblings talked excitedly asking questions about their family members. Rapunzel and Eugene waved to the crowd earning a disapproving scowl from Kattarina. Johanne proceeded to wink at some ladies making them coo dreamily and bat their eyelashes. Levin just shook his head.

* * *

Johanne stared -more like glared- at the iced water beside his plate.

"This is refreshing!" Kattarina cooed after taking a long sip from her goblet.

The King of Corona grinned raising his goblet, "Isn't it? Eugene bought three blocks of ice from Arendelle after their visit. Unfortunately this two" he look at Rapunzel who was giving him a sheepish smile "Decided to keep a low profile in their visit thus they didn't meet the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle. But we sent a letter of approval for the trade already."

The King of Solar nodded approvingly and took another sip of his iced wine. "Yes, Yes. That is very reassuring. This ice would be gone by a minute in Solar! We really need this refreshment in the hot weather. This is the perfect answer to our calls while lounging in the beach!"

Levin scowled, "But Father, have you forgotten about the rumors?"

Rapunzel stiffened and slowly turned to meet Eugene's eyes. They shared a silent conversation.

"What rumor?" The Queen asked, her goblet suspended in the air.

Levin cleared his throat as though this would be a very long explanation. "The Queen of Arendelle is cursed with Ice magic."

Johanne's eyes widen and stared disbelievingly to his brother.

Levin avoided his brother's stare and continued. "They said that the Kingdom was forced into winter in the middle of summer because of the Queen's doing. It would be unwise to do trade with such villainous Queen."

Rapunzel brought down her goblet with force. "It's a farce!" she earned everyone's stare. The servants' trays hang in midair. "There must be some kind of misunderstanding! Maybe they contained her, and-and she was trapped in that castle, th-then she was frightened!"

She panted for a while before continuing "I mean the gates was closed a-and she might have been scared and she lost control and-" Eugene laid a calming hand on her shoulder cutting her off. She had her fair share with magic and isolation.

The King of Corona smiled to his daughter understandingly. Her daughter once told her about the reasons why she was abducted and where she was the whole time.

"Corona would like to do a trade with Arendelle no matter what. This is a matter of business, nothing personal. Besides, Arendelle's back to normal now. The Queen seems to be in control with her powers." He announced with a tone of finality "Besides, what is more exciting than having an ally who could freeze things." He chuckled taking another sip.

The Queen nodded approvingly earning a grin from Eugene and a smile from Rapunzel.

The King of Solar smiled reassuringly persuaded and brought his gaze to his younger son whose face screamed disbelief and amazement.

"We would love to open a trade with Arendelle. Cheers!" He brought the goblet up and the Corona royals enthusiastically cheered back. Levin hesitated and Kattarina feigned enthusiasm.

_'I'm not alone!",_Johanne realized in astonishment and look out of the glass window into the lake.

* * *

The bonfire blazed brightly as the town cheered. Music flowed as couples one by one took their place in the middle of the large circle. Among the couples is Rapunzel and Eugene, The Queen and King of Corona and Johanne's father and sister who were laughing and dancing clumsily. It is rare for Kattarina to mingle with the commoners but Corona's warmth and kindness has crept up to Johanne's cold and cruel sister. A year in Corona would do her some good.

Johanne on the other hand likes parties and gatherings -he must to be considered a normal Casanova Prince- but right now he is just sitting on a haystack on the corner of the palace stable watching an odd sight of a large muscular man with a hook as a left hand rapidly making music on the piano from afar.

Corona is a strange place.

The lamp above him flickered slightly and if someone squint at it, they might notice that it is leaning towards the male below. Women in every age would walk past him from time to time hoping to be asked for a dance.

A shadow of a man appeared in front of Johanne. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

Johanne glared at his older brother. "Why? All my life I thought I'm the only one with this powers, with this curse."

Levin lowered his gaze. "I did not want for you to get your hopes up."

Johanne stood up. The bonfire blazed higher earning some gasps. The torches and lamps flickered widely.

"Why Levin? Why do you hate me so much? All my life you and Kattarina made me feel worthless! Different! Why? Tell me Levin!"

"Because Mom loved you so much!" Johanne stared disbelievingly at his brother. Levin shuddered but continued, "Mother loved you more. She cared for you more, she even accompany you to the volcanoes just so you could bathe! While me- the normal Prince of Solar- watch you laugh and play with mother when I am the normal one! I am the heir!" he spat. "I'm jealous of you!" he finished and panted hard.

Yes, all this time he was jealous of Johanne. The boy cursed with fire, the boy who can do wonders, the more handsome son, the more charming son, the smarter son- The one who is better than him!

Johanne shook his head disbelievingly, "And to think all this time I envied you." he chuckled humorlessly.

He took a step back and turned, after three steps Levin stopped him.

"Where are you going?" the brunette Prince demanded.

Johanne shrug off Levin's hands which were placed on his shoulders. "Tell dad I'll be gone for a long time. Tell him… That I'll find who I am and where I belong. Don't come and find me." he started walking.

"Do you really think I'll tell him that!?" Levin spat.

Then his right shoulder plate burst into fire, he tried to tap It away with a squeak but the fire extinguished by itself. He panted, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Johanne turned to him, his eyes burned red like liquid fire. "Yes you would.", he whispered loud enough for Levin to hear.

Levin watched wide eye as Johanne's cape change as more vines of fire crept up to his shoulder blades. It bellowed in the wind. Then he's gone…

Levin sighed in relief.

"Tsk, tsk. How would you explain this to your father?"

Behind him is no other than Eugene, leaning on the building holding a pitcher of… water.

"Yeah, in case he thinks that it will be intimidating to set the stable on fire, my best buddy's kinda inside the stable." He raised the pitcher as to emphasize his point. "Not like setting your shoulder on fire wasn't intimidating cause oh boy! that was scary, almost jizzed my pants!"

Levin raised a brow.

"But anyway." Eugene's face turned serious. "You messed up big time buddy. If you weren't Rapunzel's cousin, I would bust your face with a frying pan by now, really I would. But-" he turned his attention to the empty lake glistening from the light of the moon. "You have bigger problems. Wasn't his fault being born with powers, believe me most people desire that power he has. And it was suppose to be your job protecting him from them."

Levin made a face. "Why would I do that?"

Eugene look at him pitifully, "Cause you're his brother. At least your mom knows who she is to him."

Levin watched the tall brunette leave. He was soon hugged by his wife and he tried to pry her away from staring at Levin.

His brother's gone and Levin did nothing to stop him. He remembered the day Johanne was born and how happy he is to have a baby brother. How he stared at Johanne who was sleeping on his crib feeling the urge to protect him. How he put his chubby hands on Johanne's stomach just to make sure that his baby brother's breathing. Then years after, he watched in jealousy how his mother cooed at Johanne as he conjure blasts of colorful fly that the child called 'fire works'. Now that he remembered, his mother called him. Johanne asked him if he could warm his toes in the winter nights. Yet he turned away. Tears willed up on his emerald eyes. He sat down the haystack massaging his aching forehead.

_Oh mother, what have I done?_

* * *

Johanne docked the boat he conjured by his fire. It disintegrates in his command. He felt so free. Then he remembered the news about the Queen of Arendelle. She's just like him, there could be more like him. He wants to know the answers of the questions swirling inside him.

He glowed in the dark as he head towards south determined to find people who share the same fate as him. To find the Children with the Curse.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, Fire is overrated but I formed a decent plot already so please hear me out! :D And I didn't give the Kings and the Queen names cause I want to keep the original information about the King and Queen of Corona, so no names. Levin and Johanne's relationship is the opposite of Anna's and Elsa's. Next chapter, I'll introduce to you the original characters of Frozen. I hope you liked my Oc's and I hope they blend right in! and ohh! Pascal's somewhere in the castle, don't really want to freak the Solar royals out! Warning: Hans is coming back…

**Edited in 3/17/14: Wooh! I added more detail guys! And I hopefully didn't miss some errors (I think I missed some). I'm not very good in English. Also, betrothal or marriage among cousins are accepted in some places.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Two chapters in one day! I'll try to upload chapter 3 tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, really I do not…

* * *

Chapter 2: Wedding Galore

_2 and a half years Later…._

"Do you Anna take Kristoff as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health- waaaait? Sickness? who wants to be with someone while their sick? Kristoff's nose's really clogged up when he's sick, quite shocking considering how huge it is-"

"Olaf, we are not here to discuss about Kristoff's nose." Elsa reminded the snowman while nervously patting Anna's shoulder. She looks like she's about to cry.

"It's no use!" Finally the dam broke. Big fat tears poured down Anna's eyes as she buried her face into Elsa's pillow.

They are currently in Elsa's room practicing for Anna and Kristoff's third attempt in getting married. Elsa silently cringed at that thought.

Five months ago after Kristoff finally proposed, Anna nervously asked Elsa's blessing and she agreed seeing how much Kristoff loves her sister. She volunteered to make the wedding happen herself making snow sculptures, conjuring gowns and dresses, hanging snow flake decorations while Gerda and the other maids hang freshly picked flowers from the spring sprouts, it was the best winter/spring themed wedding of the year which left Kristoff in tears. Unfortunately after a lifetime of working with ice, Kristoff -shockingly- caught a cold on the wedding day. It was really, really embarrassing…

The second attempt was in the Valley of the Living Rock. The trolls scared the vicar away, good thing Gran Pabie is a good negotiator…

At last now that the vicar -and the whole Kingdom- knows about Kristoff's family, Arendelle is preparing for the wedding, hopefully the last attempt and most successful. Elsa also remembered the other reason why the wedding should really happen and the reason why she froze Kristoff in a wall for a whole day.

"Calm down Anna, crying is not good for the baby…" Yeah, Anna's three months pregnant. Elsa should have gave Anna 'the Talk' earlier in her life. She thought her parents already did that! Anna's the only Princess she knows who got pregnant before marriage. Good thing the Kingdom embraced the new family member with enthusiasm and vigor. One of the reasons why she loves this Kingdom very much.

Well, after an hour of Kai's grueling lecture about the birds and the bees and the Vicar's preaching about the dangers of attempting a child before marriage. The couple decided that it would be a long time before they'll attempt for another baby. Unfortunately, Elsa was not spared by the talk. They say it was for… future purposes.

Amazingly, the tears stopped all together and Anna's eyes widen in panic. She immediately start to gently rub her slightly flat abdomen.

"Baby? Are you there?" she asked. "Elsa!" she cried "She's not answering me!" The tears started to flow again.

Elsa covered her face with her palms, "Oh no, not this… First the vomiting, then the hormones now this?"

Olaf started to fan the snowflakes from his flurry to Elsa, "You really looked stressed out. You looked the same as Kristoff did back when they returned from the Valley of the Living Rock. He said Baby's giving him a hard time!" he stopped, " Wait- Anna and Kristoff created that baby, Elsa created me." He dropped the pillow in realization, "Does this mean- Elsa's my mama?"

Anna continued to wail, "Where's Mama Pulba!? Kristooooff!?"

The door opened revealing a disheveled Kristoff heavily panting. Behind him is an equally exhausted Kai.

"Anna!"

"Kristoff!"

Elsa watched Anna leap off the bed and ran to her husband-to-be only to deliver a strong blow to the stomach.

"Ouch." They chorused.

"That's gotta hurt." Olaf cleverly stated the obvious.

Anna placed her dainty little hand on both sides of her hips.

"You idiot! It's considered bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding! Now there's a possibility that tomorrow's wedding will fail again!" She continued scolding the poor young man on the floor clutching his offended stomach.

"But-" he let put another pained groan. Anna sure can punch. "You called me…"

"Oh!"It seems like Anna remembered why she's there and covered her mouth with both hands. Tears threatened to fall again. "I punched you.." She whispered like she just find out what she has done.

"Uhhh…" Kai awkwardly stood there.

Elsa decided to stop this nonsense, "Kai, please take Kristoff back to his fitting so Anna could rest." She politely commanded the chubby advisor who snapped out of the awkwardness and took Kristoff's elbows and haul him to his feet.

They watch Kristoff got half dragged by Kai. Anna stayed quiet during the whole ordeal.

"She's just standing there…" Olaf whispered to her.

Still no movement.

"Why isn't she moving?"

Elsa slowly walked towards Olaf.

"Did she forgot how to move?"

Then Anna faced them with a smile. "Great! Now that's that, let's rest! I can't wait for tomorrow!" she bounded to the bed and flopped down leaving a dumbfounded Elsa by the door.

"Remind me to never get to her bad side." Olaf whispered.

Elsa silently agreed. Pregnant Anna is scary…

* * *

Sleep eluded Elsa. Not because Olaf and Anna seems to be having a contest on who can snore louder, but because of the of how different her life is now than two years ago.

The people of Arendelle welcomed her curse with open arms and she's using it to create entertainment and widen the ice trade. She loves her powers now. As long as she sees the wide smiles from her people when she turns the palace halls into a skating ring she'll continue to love her powers more.

The ice trade brought immense wealth into Arendelle too. Not to mention to Kristoff and the other harvesters. Kristoff's wealthy enough to buy five sleds! but he still prefers to use Anna's gift over the other sleds much to Sven's relief. It is Kristoff's duty to maintain sanitary ice for the trade.

She has opened a trade in Corona, Solar, even in the Southern Isles after Hans King brother sent a letter of trade to compensate Hans' bad behavior, and many more Kingdoms and Dukedoms.

Valuable goods entered Arendelle too like Corona's silk and Solar's black powder used for propelling canons in case of emergency and used to start fire in winter nights.

Another issue has been brought to her notice. The issue of having a suitor or simply a potential King consort. The council brought it up during a meeting and has been the main topic in recent discussions. The problem is no suitors has spiked her interest. One of the advisors advised that she take a suitor from one of her trade partner's son. She would rather kiss Sven than to romance one of Hans' brothers. Good thing Hans' oldest brother -the King- is a kind man and it made her wonder where Hans took up his over ambitious personality. Not that she'll take the old man as a suitor.

The problem might be on her. She just can't force herself to be attracted to anybody. It seems that Anna is the lucky one when it comes to love. Kristoff is a man you can count on whenever things go bad. And he loves Anna very much that he was willing to let go of his loner past and start mingling with people, in fact It has been a year since she last heard his 'Reindeers are better than people' lullaby. She's willing to bet on her life that Kristoff would be a great father to his children too.

Her eyes begun to droop. Soon she drifted to a dreamless sleep. Before she lost total consciousness, she swore she felt the ground shake.

* * *

Four horses galloped across the plains of the eastern mountains in the border between Arendelle and the dukedom of Alexton. The riders are covered in leather cloak as protection to the spring breeze. One rider galloped ahead. If anyone would see them, they would surely wonder why flowers appeared and wilted altogether after the first rider bypass them. It isn't because of the rider. The strange occurrence came from the bundle the rider is holding across his lap.

The child coughed wildly spitting a dark purple sand. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and peered at her savior.

"M-mast-e-er J-Johanne, I-I'm so-sorr-y-ry…" She whispered as tears threatened to fall.

The first rider cursed the girl's oppressor before adjusting the hood which slightly fall of from the child's equally brown hair.

"Don't apologize, Lila. It was not your fault. Hang in there." he answered with a reassuring smile.

The girl seems to be convinced cause she shut her eyes and drifted to a fitful sleep.

The black haired ex-Prince angled his head to the right, "Lucas! How far are we?" he asked the rider with the maroon cloak.

"Almost past Alexton's border! We'll have to turn left a little farther from here to the north mountains. Turn left again and we'll be heading straight to the Valley of the Living Rocks!" the man shouted to Johanne.

The rider in dark yellow cloak stiffened. "Johanne! The wind is telling me we are being followed!" she shouted to him.

In the corner of Johanne's eyes, he saw the fourth rider in a gray cloak raise his arm.

"Lucas! Rika! Ride ahead! Kit's about to blow the ground up!" he commanded before urging his horse faster.

They nodded and ride on. The woman, Rika, extended both her hands on the side and dropped them down together causing a strong gust of wind. At the same time, the ground shook and the land behind them divided into a great rift.

The wind urged the horses faster that they where airborne for a couple of seconds. The rift continue to grow and the riders were safely on the other side of the rift.

They stop the horses and peered at the other side of the rift. They can see the silhouette of their followers.

Lucas wiped his brow. "Hooo! That would take them days to get across."

Johanne squinted. "No, just hours. They're forming a bridge already."

True to his word, they can make out a silver glint across the rift.

"Damn that silver alchemist!" Lucas cursed.

Rika closed her eyes. She opened them and made a tsk sound.

"Six of them. They're determined to outnumber us." she stated with disgust.

Johanne looked around. "Where's Kit?" he asked.

A form emerge from the ground behind them.

"Right here Johanne." the man said, his voice gruff and solid.

Lucas smirked. "Where's your horse?"

"Dead" Kit deadpanned.

They winced.

"Tsk" Lucas playfully shook his head. "Come here buddy, It's a long way to the Valley."

The large man shrugged and mounted Luca's horse who grunted in response.

"Let's move" Johanne commanded and they're off.

* * *

The Valley is empty. No signs of life it suppose to hold. Rocks are littered everywhere. Johanne dismounted his horse and let Lucas tied them together. Hot air spewed out from knuckle size holes. Lila coughed in his arms. More sand came out of her mouth.

"M-a-aster" cough "Jo-Joha-hanne" the child continued coughing.

"Sh.. shh…" Johanne peered lovingly at the girl. He wiped her brow. "You sure this is it Lucas? It looks pretty deserted to me."

Lucas scratched the back of is hooded head. "Yeah… I memorized the map myself."

Rika looked around. "The air is magical."

Johanne walked in between the two large rocks. "Hello? Anybody there?" he called.

Lucas placed both of hands on the side of his mouth forming a concave amplifier. "Hello!? We need a little help here!" he shouted.

Silence answered them.

Johanne raised a brow towards Lucas.

"Oh don't look at me like that Hothead. The freaking book must have been a fraud. All we have are damn mossy rocks!"

Someone cleared their throat. Behind them is Kit leaning towards one of the big rocks. He touched the rock and closed his eyes.

"Those are not rocks Lucas." The red headed giant simple stated.

Lucas chuckled humorlessly, "Your eyesight might be failing you Big guy cause this-" he patted one mossy rock. "Is clearly a rock."

Kit opened his hazel colored eyes. "Rocks don't breathe."

Lila coughed. The ground move. The rocks started moving, rolling towards the center.

Johanne and the others concentrated on the center of the valley. Johanne hugged the child closer to his chest. Rika flicked one blonde hair from her eyes. Lucas nervously curled his knuckles, only Kit remained calm.

"What's happening…" Johanne whispered.

Within a second, they are being stared by hundreds of beady eyes...

"It the curse!"

"Children born with the curse!"

Rika and Johanne shared a look.

"They're trolls!" Lucas gasp dropping the fighting stance.

The group of Trolls parted in front of Johanne and one troll came rolling in. A troll who looks like he has a pretty high rank due to his oldness and the number of crystals hanging from his neck.

"Great magic is at work here." The troll whispered.

Lila coughed again stealing Johanne's attention.

Pabie's rocky forehead furrowed and bid Johanne to come closer. Johanne hesitated looking at his companions. They nodded.

Johanne watched the icky looking sand puff out from Lila's mouth. He kneeled in front of Pabie and lowered Lila's hood revealing her pale skin and tiny freckles littered on her chubby cheeks. She looks no more than eight.

Pabie observed the young one. "She was struck on her back, yes?"

Johanne nodded. His crimson eyes glowing with worry.

"Her lungs has been inflicted. I can remove the magic working but not the sand. She has to cough it all up." Pabie placed his hand hovering in the child's chest. He pulled the dark violet magic out of her and closed it in his palm. Instantly, Lila sighed in relief.

Rika and Lucas happily clapped their hands, tears shining in their eyes. Kit remained silent but relief and appreciation reflected in his eyes. Johanne hugged the child in relief.

"Thank you…" he whispered, tears in his eyes.

Pabie smiled softly to each one of them. He can't believe that five cursed children found each other. Something is at work here. Not only were they in one team, they also have controlled the curse. And the child had been struck by another cursed. He has never heard of anything like it, six cursed in one place. It is very odd indeed.

Cursed children are very rare and some of them died in a young age often executed as sorcerers and witches. They rarely reach the age of thirty. The oldest cursed he knows till now is the Queen of Arendelle, Queen Elsa, who's in the tender age of twenty. But it seems this group ranges from the age of eight to twenty five.

The blonde beautiful woman in yellow stiffened. "Johanne!" She addressed the young man who seems to their leader. "There's movements five hundred miles from here. We need to go."

The handsome man named Johanne nodded and turned back to Pabie.

"I owe you my life." Johanne stated, his eyes shown gratitude.

"Yes, stay safe children of the curse."

Then they were gone. Only the galloping of the horses can be heard.

Pulba looked confused. She rolled to Pabie.

"What was that Gran Pabie? They are not from here." she asked.

"Yes, tomorrow would be dear Kristoff's wedding right? We should warn Elsa immediately. I sense dark magic at work. And that man, Johanne… Something tells me that he'll be important to Arendelle."

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon. The birds sang in harmony with the spring wind. The bell ring unendingly waking the town people for a very big day, Arendelle's awake.

Gerda relayed instructions written by Elsa herself. Sven enthusiastically watched the servants bring trays and trays of chocolate related delicacy to the ball room while he is being dressed up with a specially made saddle. Olaf carefully balanced the rings in a pillow, walking back and forth while the children urged him on.

Outside the palace gates, the people made decorations of their own. Arendelle's snowflake flag hang from every house. Blue colored flowers littered the pavement. Children wear their best white clothes earning few protests from them. The Ice harvesters carried blocks of ice on their back for the carvers to start their jobs.

Kai stood at the port greeting visitors from visitors. Ships in different colored flags docked and the crew hurriedly tied the knots. One flag of a lone island with a compass needle in the middle raised Kai's eyebrow.

_So the Southern Isle finally lost their mind huh?_

He chuckled to himself.

* * *

"King and Queen of the Western Woods."

Two regal couple entered the chapel waving at the throng of people.

"King and Queen of Corona."

Kristoff nervously peaked out of the curtain.

_There's too many people!_

He bit off one nail at a time, a habit he caught along with the nose picking. Olaf used to tease him once that it might be the reason why he has a big nose.

_It's not my fault I was born with this!_

"Stop it Kristoff, we already scrubbed that clean." Elsa chastised him.

His eyes nearly bulge out of his eyes. Elsa's wearing her usual light blue gown with a cape filled with snowflakes, but what really caught his attention is the lack of braid. Her hair cascaded like a waterfall on her back. A larger crown adored her platinum blonde hair. Not to mention she's wearing kohl…

Elsa shyly smiled to her soon to be brother-in-law. "So, what do you think?"

Kristoff stared. "Are you really this desperate to get hitched?"

"Are you really this stupid to be begging to be plastered on a wall in your wedding day?"

He shuddered under Elsa's icy glare, no pun intended.

"Okay, okay, you look-" he dragged out the look. "Obviou- I mean beautiful."

"You slipped" Olaf decided to intervene.

"Aren't you two suppose to be in the entrance?"

Olaf mumbled along the lines of 'Kristoff getting wedding jitters.'

Elsa chuckled and raise her glowing hand and shoot it above Kristoff's head. A heavy metal landed on Kristoff's head and he quickly brought it off. It is a silver crown with snowflakes the same designs as his Ice Master and Deliverer medal.

"What?" he stared at Elsa thoroughly confused.

Elsa smiled. "You'll be a Prince after today."

"King, Prince and Princess of Solar" rang from the background.

…

"Wait-what?"

"Yes. As you can see, Princehood is what you get marrying a Princess. Don't tell me you forgot about that."

Elsa realized what she said was a mistake cause Kristoff became a mumbling mess in a second.

"Oh no, oh gosh, I can't do this! I'm raised in the mountains- I don't know about being a Prince! I should start learning soon! Ooooh! My hands are sweating to much- Oh no. What if I blow people off with my nose-"

"You can't blow people off with your nose."

"Helloo~I'm having a nervous breakdown here."

Olaf tapped his left leg. "You'll be fine. Anna loves you so much, there must be something good inside you that she saw."

"Uhg, you're not actually helping here Snowman."

Elsa shook her head, "He means that you don't need to be someone else to be accepted. Anna loves you just the way you are. And we, your family loves you the same way."

Kristoff's frown faded and he grinned. "Now that's an encouragement!"

"The Trolls of the Valley of the Living Rock" the announcer stated along with a few gasps.

Elsa once again gave Kristoff an encouraging pat. "That's our cue. Good luck Kristoff, don't let anybody see you drool when you see your baby-mama."

He smiled as Elsa left with Olaf to the back door of the chapel. Not before hearing Olaf asked Elsa 'Who is my papa?'. He swore he saw Elsa turned a peculiar shade of red.

* * *

The Wedding started and ended smoothly… it ended smoothly…. ended….

"IT ENDED SMOOTHLY!" Cliff shouted on top of the fountain causing everyone to burst into cheers, humans and trolls alike.

"IT'S A SUCCESS!" Someone boldly exclaimed.

Elsa blushed embarrassingly as the royals stared at the cheering people in wonder. Who wouldn't when among those people are rolling rocks.

Kai lead the royals inside the castle leaving the newly wedded couple to be congratulated to death outside.

Music blared, a bouncy spring waltz was made. Anna stuffed her face with chocolates while trying to accept various of congratulations. Kristoff is silently waiting beside her with a glass of water in his hands. Luckily he didn't turn into a stuttering idiot while saying his vows. Anna really took his breath away with the glorious white pristine gown. Her hair is tied in an intricate bun and the smile she wore was simply… dazzling…

Gran Pabie already performed some kind of cultural blessing for the wedding by slapping freshly made mud into the newlywed's cheeks. He also made them pour colored sand into a vase which represent them, the colors shows them as individuals but like the sand in the vase, they'll be hard to separate. Kristoff cried during the ceremony. Now Gran Pabie is casually conversing with a royal about politics.

"Congratulations your highness." Somebody on her right said.

Anna couldn't care less. She's hungry after an hour standing in front of the vicar. Kristoff mumbled a thanks in her place and she nodded gratefully. A flash of brown made her choke on her food, Kristoff immediately hand to her the glass of water.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

She took his hand deliberately ignoring the greetings. Then they saw him.

A man who's a spitting image of the Prince she once thought she oh-so-love but turn out to be a villain instead. Only older.

"Do you think that's him?" Kristoff whispered.

"No. He's not that desperate to die so young. Probably one of the his brothers." _besides, I'll know his despicable face anywhere. _

"Then, what is he doing here? I can't remember inviting him into our nuptials?"

The man took a glass of champagne. Unbeknownst to him, Pabie eyed him suspiciously from afar.

* * *

A/N: Tatadaaa! I want Elsa and Kristoff to have a comfortable relationship seeing that they'll be living together now that Anna and Kristoff's married… I Love Kristoff and his nose… Do you? Next chapter would be the meeting… Please leave a review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I want to warn you guys that this will be a little dark, maybe Rise of the Guardians kind of dark. Hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything other than the OC's and plot.

* * *

Chapter 3: Epidemic

Elsa winced to herself when Kai introduced to her the ambassador of the Kingdom of the Southern Isle, Prince Aren.

It seems like he's Hans's mirror only with amazing violet eyes and he's about two or three years older than her. And he's currently smoldering her hand.

Kai once again awkwardly stood there looking anywhere but her. Any second now and she'll freeze this guy up or make a law that kissing a Queen's hand for two minutes will be considered a treason.

"Uh.. Your majesty?" she tried to diverge his attention.

Finally the charmer let go of her hand and smiled. If a smile can blind people, she'll be blind by now.

He curtsied yet again, "I'm so happy to finally meet you Queen Elsa. I heard amazing things about you."

_'Really? If your brother was the one who told you those, It can't be good.'_ Elsa hid another grimace.

She forced a smile. "Really? I am thrilled of your visit, your Highness. Your King Brother rarely visits Arendelle."

_After Hans's bad behavior? I'm actually surprised one of the dozen brothers is here._

He smiled back. "Ah, yes. He's been busy. Strange outbreaks occurred within our Kingdom walls. I'm glad that the epidemic has not _yet_ reached Arendelle." He look around till his gaze settle on the violet garbed Royals of Corona. "I heard that Corona had been struck by this strange sickness. And so as the other dukedoms."

Anxiety surged through Elsa's veins.

The champagne Aren's been holding frosted. He seems to notice it and quickly assured the worried Queen.

"I'm not carrying the epidemic, your Excellency." He said reassuringly. He placed the champagne on a passing Servant's tray. "That is one of the reason why my brother sent me as a representative." His face turned devastated. "My brothers had been sick."

But Elsa was not reassured at all nor had she heard Aren. She came down from the short flight of stairs and ignored Aren's calls. The frost starts to form with each step she takes. Not enough to freeze the hall but enough to catch some of the guests attention. They took a step backward from the Snow Queen.

She reached Kai. "Why didn't you tell me about the Epidemic, Kai?" she hissed with a low voice.

Guilt reflected on the man's face. He compose himself , "Do not worry, your Highness. I personally examined the guests if they have the symptoms which are quite obvious; coughing and greenness of the skin. I can assure you that the guests are free of the sickness. Signor Terrero himself researched about this Epidemic in the Southern Isle."

Elsa's face gentled and she rephrase her question, "Why didn't you tell me at all? The people's health is my responsibility."

"Because I do not want you and Princess Anna to worry. Anna's looking forward to her wedding. I don't want to let her down. Even if you won't tell anybody, we all can see that you're equally excited , your Highness. Remember that before you became a Queen, I was your guardian. We were…" He gestured to the staff.

Kai smiled and touched her shoulders. "Your happiness is my responsibility too. I promised that to your parents."

Yes, the staff continued to taught Elsa how to be a queen when her mother and father passed away. They were the one who told them to have courage. Never give up. But she was too afraid to listen two and a half years ago.

"I understand." She nodded. "But please tell me next time."

Her most loyal servant bowed his head. "As you wish, your Majesty."

The frost melted and disappeared. The party continued unaware of Elsa's shocking discovery. She left the ballroom to the castle's garden located behind the castle itself.

Baby ducklings ran to keep up with their mother ignoring Elsa's presence. She willed herself to calm down. An epidemic is breaking and she was unaware of it. What if her people had caught the sickness? What if Anna had caught the sickness? What will happen to her baby? She needs more information about this outbreak. The future of Arendelle depends on this.

She stood up from the bench and turned only to bump with the person she was looking for.

"I-I'm sorry, your Highness." Aren stuttered balancing two glass of champagne. The liquid sloshed side to side.

"Oh! Prince Aren." she gasp. She can't help but eye him suspiciously. How did he know she was here? She made sure no one paid attention to her leaving. And Kai won't just tell anybody where she is.

The purple eyed Prince smiled. "I'm sorry I sneaked up on you."

She continue to eye him suspiciously. Aren stood there feeling like he's being analyzed. He avoided the Queen's sapphire gaze ignoring the urge to look at her.

_She really is a beauty…_

The platinum blonde Queen to seems have concluded her observationcause her tense stance relaxed.

"Tell me more about this Epidemic, Prince Aren. I would like to know more." She asked, no more like she demanded.

Aren nervously cleared his throat and handed Elsa's share of the champagne. He didn't notice her disgusted grimace towards the drink.

"Ah yes." He cleared his throat. He motioned for them to sit. "This epidemic started two years ago"

Elsa gasped, "That long!?" she swallowed the lump forming on her throat.

"It was kept a secret as to not cause the citizens to panic. But when the neighboring dukedoms and ultimately Corona got infected, all hell broke loose." he shook his head, his face saddened.

Elsa closed her eyes. _It could happen to Arendelle too._

"Where there…" Elsa's afraid to ask this question, but she must. "Where there any deaths?" she gulped.

Aren's face was clearly distraught. "It is rare, but the first person who got infected with the sickness ultimately died…." He trailed off. "It was my brother…"

The young Queen bit the tip of her tongue feeling guilty. She knows the feeling of losing a family. She lost her parents without a single goodbye hug. She almost lost Anna too.

She hesitatingly placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

He wiped his eyes using the back of his gloved hands. "No need. I brought it up." He faced her. "I just want you to be careful towards your people. It is really hard to see them fall into the hands of some mysterious epidemic."

"Nobody really knows the cause?" she asked.

"Nobody…" Aren said with finality.

That suspicious feeling that abandoned her in the middle of their conversation slowly crept up.

Why does she get this feeling that no one must know the cause? Or more like somebody does not want anyone to know the cause.

* * *

Free food is bliss for vagabonds like him. Even for a Prince turned vagabond like him. The last time he ate heartedly was in Corona before he left his birthright. But it seems that here in Arendelle, everyone gets free food.

_well, only today that is. _

Luck was on their side that day when they arrived in Arendelle and was offered free food because of the Princess's wedding.

_Was it the Princess who's like me or the Queen?_

He doesn't care and continue to bite on his juicy leg ham. Arendelle made it to the top list of his favorite Kingdoms. They might as well settle down here and start a business. The Princess/Queen's powers will diverge Anathema's attention from them. The last time he was in a meeting before they were exiled, 'Shadow' -their leader- marked the cursed in Arendelle as number one priority when it comes to recruiting cursed children. She was said to be all powerful as she froze the whole Kingdom for five freaking days. It's not like he's not equally powerful himself, but the Cursed of Arendelle is a freaking ICE maker. And his number one weakness is water, everybody knows Ice is solid water. It is still water to him, never mind that it's solid.

_Shadow would not expect me to be here._

He really don't know Shadow's real identity as to him not knowing Johanne's past. It is the first rule of the Anathema clan; Forget who you are before you were chosen as a member of the brotherhood. He was more than happy to throw away his past identity. But his name stays. His mother named him after all.

"Isn't this awesome Johanne?" Lucas asked but it came out like 'Ishisish ashong Johen?'.

Rika jabbed Lucas's sides. "Don't talk when your mouth is full idiot." She reprimanded. Lila happily nodded and decided to gang up against the brunette.

Johanne smiled to the young child. She's so much better now even with the occasional coughing.

They are currently inside a tavern filled with partying people. The celebration extends throughout the entire Kingdom. Where ever you go there will be celebration and lots of lots of dancing. And apparently lots of lots of food.

Some people observed them with suspicion awhile ago but were deviated by the mugs of ale. He tasted the ale himself and it was simply satisfying.

They discarded the cloaks on the way to Arendelle's city. It will make them less suspicious but he made sure to add a hood on his short cape covering only his left arm.

_In case he might notice me._

He has heard about the visiting royals and unfortunately, _they_ are one of them. He can't bare getting caught now. Now that he has a team where he belongs. Friends who depend on his natural talent in leadership and intelligence.

"Master Johanne?" a soft voice called to him. He felt a tug on his side. Lila's calling him.

He faced the child meeting her curious gaze. "What is it Lila?"

"I didn't get to thank you for rescuing me. I was really afraid. Shadow said that he would kill me. Why would he want to kill me Master Johanne?" The child asked innocently.

He quietly cursed Shadow for threatening the life of the child. He can't believe that he had trusted that monster. And to think he became his right hand.

"To get rid of the Epidemic's only cure." The red head giant answered from his seat across Johanne's. He has been eating quietly for awhile now, savoring the warm broth the tavern maid brought.

Lila blinked her chocolate brown eyes. "The epidemic?"

Crimson orbs glared at Kit. At least the giant has the decency to squirm.

It was Rika who recover her voice first. "Ignore him, Lila." she patted the child's head. "He's just tired and sad. He lost his horse last night."

It was Kit's turn to glare at Rika who mockingly grinned at him. Lucas hid a laugh.

"So, Arendelle's ruler is named the Snow Queen. A cursed herself. Must be hard to be ruling a country who hates you." Lucas changed the topic.

_So it's the Queen…_ Johanne deduced…

Rika observed a group of drinking buddies joking around. "Strange isn't it? This country is too peaceful for a ruling Cursed child. I expect it to be more… Icy."

Johanne agreed. Cursed children, royal or not, are discriminated throughout the whole continent. Villagers show immediate discomfort when a child with a curse is born within the village. Lucas himself was saved from a public execution when he got recruited a year ago. Kit's companion was not as lucky as Lucas.

_Then why is this Kingdom too calm?_

That's a question he can't answer right now.

"Want some more, handsome?" A fat woman on her thirties asked Kit who squirmed uncomfortably. The scrumptious looking bread and cheese on the woman's tray caught the red headed man's attention. Johanne swore he spotted the woman tugging her bodice even lower. Her chest look like it's about to burst.

Lucas was shacking with hidden laughter. Rika's cheeks puffed up. If she create a mistake of releasing that puffed air, they'll be flying to kingdom come. Lila continued to nibble on her bread. And he noticed a couple of village girls eying him.

_This will be a long night…_

* * *

Elsa smiled to herself listening Aren talk about the medical operations they made to the islands surrounding his country. She laughed at some parts where he and his crew got themselves in a pinch.

_He's not so bad after all…_

"- And then, Hans tumbled down to pit! Good thing a root was protruding awkwardly on the side of the pit. He grab on to it but not before screaming apologies to Arendelle! Then he acted like it never happened!"

She laughed with him on that one. The tension was gone and an easy atmosphere surrounds them.

"Oh my!" She wiped a tear on the corner of her eye. "I guess he really learned his lesson."

He grinned remembering his younger brother. "Yeah, after my brother enslaved him for a year, he is quite the changed man."

"That's good to hear."

Realization dawned upon Aren's face. "Oh no. I forgot to bring Hans's apology gift for Princess Anna!" He stood up. "I'll be back your highness. It's nice talking to you."

She nodded towards him. He dashed to the terrace tripping on the stairs. He looked back and waved. She waved back.

Two forms marched out of the terrace and purposely stride towards her.

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk… This awfully looks familiar to me. Laughing till dusk, next you'll be dancing through the night and he'll suddenly propose to you then you'll say something crazy like saying 'yes'. Turns out that THAT guy wants to kill your sister."

Anna looks like she's about to kill herself. Elsa looks baffled. Anna's been eavesdropping her! And she dragged Kristoff along!

"Excuse me? I don't fall in love with a man I just met."

Kristoff chuckled, his muscular arms tucked across his chest. Anna glared at him causing him to disguise his amusement with a cough.

"You look pretty cozy to me." The red head Princess accused. She narrowed her sapphire eyes at her sister.

The Snow Queen laughed heartily and stood up from the bench. Anna's accusations is to ridiculous to pass up. Her getting attracted to a man she just met? That's Anna's job!

"We were discussing about the epi-" she stopped herself. "Problems! About problems about politics. I know you dislike politics. That's what trade partners do! D-discuss about politics and the trades…" She secretly crossed her fingers behind her. She avoids lying to Anna since the Freeze. But she don't want to stress her and the baby out.

Anna narrowed her eyes until they look like thin slits.

"I'll be watching you…" She hovered her pointing finger and middle finger above her eyes to emphasize them then pointing them to Elsa. Kristoff rolled his eyes in her peripheral vision.

She dragged a very obedient Kristoff inside the castle who mouthed 'I'm sorry' while Elsa waves them good bye.

She shook her head in amusement. There's no way she'll be attracted to a guy that easily! If only Anna knows that.

Aren's a good company. But based on his stories, not a good leader. He pushes his crew to their limits thinking that it's for the good of the people when they are people themselves. She needs to find someone who'll be a good company and leader.

_The question is IF you can find one._

Yeah, it seems she set the bars too high. She looked up to the already dark skies.

Then there was a shout. Blood drained from her already pale face. The bench was covered with frost and so as the grass around her. She ran inside the castle expecting the worst.

* * *

Princess Kattarina of Solar is burning with fever. Her skin took a sickly shade of green. She has been coughing unendingly. It's the epidemic.

The crown Prince of Solar paced back and forth in the castle's infirmary. The King is tucked in one of the benches with his face buried on his palms. Anna and Kristoff stayed at the hall helping the staff to calm the guests down. An hour ago, the Epidemic has been made into public. The people didn't take it well.

There was a lot of questions unanswered. Elsa's out there calming the citizens and explaining the origin of the sickness and it's symptoms. Aren's helping her.

Solar had been infected by the epidemic for a month now. They already consulted foreign doctors and none of them can explain the cause of the sickness. Now the Princess is infected and brought along with her the sickness. Arendelle might be in danger.

The King stood up when he stopped the young Queen running to catch up a rolling stone. She's clearly exhausted and very anxious. A thin layer of frost followed her but disappeared when she's a foot away. A surge of longing engulf the King's heart. He remembered how the flame lean towards his son when he pass by. His poor cursed son. If only he were more considerate and caring towards him, he might end up like the woman before him. A contented and respected ruler who's loved by her people.

The stone rolled out revealing an enchanted troll. The King met him during the party.

"Where's the child?" Gran Pabie asked.

The King pointed towards the door and it coincidentally opened and the doctor came out. He looked exhausted himself.

"Elder Pabie, the child is in danger."

Pabie rolled in to the room as Elsa thanked the doctor. By the time, they came in the room blasted to a range of colors. Levin gasped as a thick green fog covered Kattarina's being, thin enough for them to see her.

Rage and confusion drive him to take the dirk behind his cravat and lunge towards the Troll, "What are you doing to my sister!?" he shouted.

The dirk was knocked out on his hands and onto the floor. Thick layer of ice coated the blade. He looked towards the source of the Ice and found Elsa with her hands raised into a fighting stance. She shook her head. Her sapphire eyes silently sending him a message to trust the troll. How can somebody be so beautiful and deadly at the same time?

The colors disappeared. Kattarina's still sickly green but Gran Pabie seems to hold an answer.

"Quick! close the doors, the windows! hurry!" the Troll instructed.

The King shut the door. Levin and Elsa locked the windows. Only the golden chandelier above them as the source of light.

Elsa calm herself down by thinking of happy thought, memories that are precious to her. A technique she mastered after the Freeze. She lean back to the wall and it slowly frosted over.

Satisfied, Gran Pabie motioned for them to come closer. "The child had been touched by dark magic. A magic wielded by a Cursed."

Elsa gasped. Her eyes widen in fear. The frost thickened, the temperature dropped.

It seems that Pabie read her through her thoughts cause he assured her immidietely, "Not by you Queen Elsa. Another child. I cannot do anything against it but I know how to cure it."

The King has tears in his eyes. "Please! I would do anything! Tell me how to cure my daughter and my people?"

Gran Pabie nodded. "It is simple really. A flower. Have you heard the legend of the crying sun?"

"Yes! My aunt, the Queen of Corona, was healed by the flower from the legend. But it is said to blossom only once in a hundred years! My Aunt already used it." Levin's voice was hopeless.

But Gran Pabie was determined to bring hope back, "But there's an alternative. Something or someone I cannot foresee. But fear not. Answers will come soon, if not already here." he ominously stated.

Elsa's confused but she trusts Pabie's sight. He's her only hope.

_For Anna and Kristoff's sake._

The King of Solar straightened. "We must go back to Solar, Levin, we'll leave in an hour." he instructed. His word is final.

"But-"

Elsa interrupted Levin. "Why must you? Gran Pabie can help you."

The King smiled kindly to her and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality, your highness. But I fear that if we stay any longer, the disease might spread within the castle walls. You might be keeping it a secret but I know a pregnant woman when I see one. Princess Anna and her baby's life might be in danger, we can't risk that."

Elsa nodded hesitatingly. He's right. Anna might be in danger. Kristoff too, or the staff, or Sven or the people.

The door opened and the King beckoned his red garbed servants to pick up the Princess. Levin hesitatingly followed them leaving Elsa and the King behind.

Elsa curtsied to the King as he turned to leave. He stopped by the door.

"Your highness, this might be a peculiar request for you…" he trailed off… "My son, I neglected him. He was like you."

_So that's why he wasn't so frightened by me during our first meeting._

Her heart ached for his son. No one should neglect their child. Her parents may have been afraid, but they were afraid **for **her. They cared…

"If you ever meet someone by the name of Johanne, could you please send us a missive?" he requested. Longing and sorrow reflected through his green eyes.

She can't say no. "Yes, I'll personally send you a messenger."

He once again bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

Elsa watched the ship depart.

"So wait- An epidemic caused by cursed guys has been spreading throughout the continent?"

Kristoff sighed. "Olaf, you said that for like, a hundred times." Sven nodded rapidly.

"I just can't believe it. So what now?" They all shifted their gaze to Elsa.

"We wait."

In synchronization, Olaf and Kristoff wailed. "Whaaat? Wait?~ That's so lame!"

"Elsa? Why wait?" Anna asked her sister. Her hand unconsciously drifted towards her belly.

Elsa followed her hand. "Gran Pabie told me to. The answers will come."

Kristoff agreed immediately leaving Olaf to wail once more.

Anna stared worriedly at her sister. This is too much to bear alone. The entire country's sake resting on Elsa's petite shoulders. And Anna can't do anything.

_'No, I trust Elsa with my life. I'll have to do something…' _She met Kristoff's gaze and they shared a hidden secret. Gather information about the Cursed Children.

The water reflected the moon. A little amount of snow created ripples in the water before melting. Elsa turned around and a wall ram through her. A strange feeling surged through her. It was like a having a cold drink under the blazing sun. Like a pleasurable massage after a long day of signing paperwork. It was like an electricity ran through her veins and it was gone. Then she's on the ground and her bum hurts. She looked up and realized that the own she bumped isn't a wall at all. Crimson eyes from the man glared at her.

"Watch were your going!" A silhouette as tall and large as Kristoff bellowed before by passing her like she wasn't there at all.

_Excuse me?_

Kristoff was at her side in a flash helping her stand up. Anna's saying something to her but she can't hear her.

He bumped her…

He blamed her..

Didn't have the decency to help her…

Elsa watched the man sighed disappointingly when he saw the flickering light of the ship almost gone in the horizon.

"No! Kattarina…" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

And she's seething.

"Watch were I'm going?! You're the one who bumped me, idiot!" Elsa bellowed back after regaining her voice. She stomped towards the guy.

Kristoff stopped Elsa from giving that guy a piece of her ice. "Woah there feisty pants, you really don't wanna start a fight here at the docks."

The man stiffened and slowly turned. Anna gulped audibly and curled her fists ready to punch the lights out of the guy and help her sister.

Kristoff stopped Anna with his left hand still on Elsa's shoulder. "Easy there baby mama. Does this feistiness runs in the family?"

If Elsa wasn't so angry, she'll be nodding her head in approval.

She examined the guy. This guy's dangerously gorgeous. But he's no Kristoff. Kristoff's gorgeous and kind, this guy only has a pretty face! Ha! maybe she can use that as an offense!

One dark brow risen. "Excuse me? Do I look like I care?"

Red really doesn't suit Elsa and now she's turning a darker shade of red.

"How dare you!? Do you know who I am? Gosh! I'll turn you into a snowman if it isn't an act of violence!" She bellowed. Frost spreading from her feet.

"Oh no.." Kristoff and Anna step backwards with Kristoff holding Sven's nuzzle to push him back.

Olaf panicked. "Elsa's about to blow!"

The man remained unperturbed. "Try me if you can." he challenged with a smirk

_I'll wipe off that gorgeous smirk from your face-!_

And she did. Nothing happened.

There was a flash of violet then her ice is gone. Anna gasped. Kristoff and Olaf's jaws are hanging. Sven blinked rapidly to regain his eyesight.

"What was that?" Anna squealed.

When they look where the man was standing…

The man is gone.

* * *

A/N: Aaaand the first arc begins! And the awaited meeting.

So, uhh. Should I continue this? stupid question I know.

I don't know when will be my next update but I can assure you that I'll update 2 or more chapters next time.

Warning: Hans is close. So is Aren :D

**Thanks to FabIsHere for pointing out the P.O.V problem! :D And to StubbornJello who was the first to review this story! Also the people who followed and Faved! You guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! Chapter 4! :D I'm contemplating on turning the ratings up. This is getting darker and darker by the minute! Sorry guys…

Warning: This chapter contains violence and suggestive themes. You are warned…

* * *

Chapter 4: Anathema

Kristoff tried telling his wife that it was all a bad joke. Really he tried. But Anna was not convinced, she saw that man did something and she was sure that it was related to what's happening around them. She eventually stomp her foot and slam the door shut with a huff.

"Well, there goes our wedding night." Kristoff sighed.

Elsa chuckled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for understanding all of this. Anna's too brave and rash, she might do something…dangerous and harm both of them."

Kristoff snickered, he recalled that those are the traits he fell in love with.

"I would do anything to protect both of them." He clarified with a smile.

Kristoff leaned on the wall fully facing the Snow Queen. "It's a good thing we stopped her just in time or else she would've commanded a search party for that guy. Who do you think that guy was?" he asked.

Elsa bit her thumb gently. "I don't know. But I felt something when he and I touched."

Kristoff gave her a dead panned expression. "You said you don't fall in love with men you just met." he accused.

Elsa colored profusely and wave her hand in front of her face in denial. "No! That's completely wrong!" Kristoff raised his brow and Elsa reddened further. "Tha-that's not what I meant! I mean, you're right. Bu-but I-It's not love! It's different."

The golden blonde's face demand explanation.

Elsa composed herself but failed in hiding her colored cheeks.

"It was some sort of a connection." She started.

"Uh_hu?" Kristoff narrowed his eyes to slits. He has grown fond of Elsa and treated her like his mature and responsible little sister and it seems like the concept of loving the opposite sex is not in her vocabulary. He can still remember the day Elsa shut the door at her suitor's face. He was visiting his girlfriend -now wife- in the castle when their teasing was interrupted by a commotion down at the first floor of the castle. Anna slide down on the stairs -he was rather terrified she'll fall- and he struggled to keep up. The commotion was cleared by Elsa dismissing a rather stocky Prince of somewhere who's surrounded by yellow garbed servants holding gifts: Light blue silk, shimmering silver trinkets fashioned as a snowflake and many more. Anna whispered to him that it's Elsa's tenth suitor and she always dismiss them before they can even court her. This suitor whoever is determined and stubborn. Outside, people may believe the arrogant Prince's spouting of love and loyalty but Kristoff's good at reading people. He can see that the Prince only wants the Kingdom for he admirably examined the castle in greed. And the Prince's eyes leered at Elsa's stunning form with lust. He hates it. Kristoff reminds him of Hans minus the leering and it seems that Anna has the same mind set as him cause she demanded the Prince to leave the castle and used Kristoff as some sort of a muscular intimidating wall. The Prince left after a few intimidation and frostings.

And now Elsa's telling him she felt some sort of connection to the man they encountered at the docks. How suspicious….

"I can't describe what I felt." She continued, her voiced laced with disappointment.

For some reasons Kristoff felt relieved by that.

"But I think it has something to do with what happened there. I was sure I was targeting the ground he's standing on. Then my powers didn't work!"

Kristoff nodded. "Are you sure your powers didn't work? or he somewhat countered your powers instead." He suggested.

Elsa stared at him like he was the most brilliant person in the world.

Her blue eyes widen in wonder. "You're amazing Kristoff! How come I didn't see it before!? He's like me! A cursed! That's it!" She gestured widely much to Kristoff's confusion. Her face is flushed maybe in excitement, like she discovered chocolate bars on a secret passage somewhere in the castle.

"Gran Pabie!" She gasped.

This confuses Kristoff even further.

Elsa gestured widely again making circles with her hands. "The vision! Answers will come if not here already! It is here!"

"Aahhh.." Kristoff nodded feeling rather dumb.

A form interrupted them. Kai stood bowing to the pair. They noticed that he was rather flushed and he's panting rigorously.

"Your highness!" He addressed Elsa. "The Queen and King of Corona requests your presence in their chamber. They say it is urgent, it has something to do with the epidemic."

Elsa peered anxiously at Kristoff.

He nodded and gestured to the door beside him.

_'I'll be with Anna.' _That was his silent message to her.

She straightened up and set her chin high. "Lead the way Kai."

* * *

Elsa found the King and Queen of Corona ready to leave the room. She heard that they need to return to their Kingdom immediately. Corona is the closest Kingdom to Arendelle so it's safe to travel in the dark of the night. Elsa wondered what the haste is all about.

Both Royals bowed back to her when she arrived and curtsied. The door opened behind them and the Queen gestured for her to enter. Even if the Queen of Corona's twice her age, Elsa's as graceful and regal as she is.

"I pray for your safe trip, your highnesses." Elsa stated breaking the comfortable silence.

"Thank you. your majesty. But I'm afraid we have a more severe problem to discuss than mere pleasantries." The King stated lightly. Elsa once conversed with the King and he was as kind as he looks. Now his face is etched with worry. Something grave is happening and she has an idea what it is.

"Continue…" She requested politely.

It was the Queen who explained. "My brother told me about the cure before they left."

Elsa already anticipated that action after Prince Levin burst out about his Aunt's association with the cure when she was with child.

"I had taken the essence of the flower once and it saved me and my child's life." The Queen continued.

Elsa bobbed her head once as acknowledgement. "Yes, the Solar Prince told me that."

The King decided to speak. "The flower is very rare, said to bloom only once in a hundred years."

That was what Elsa feared. The flower will bloom after a century, the Kingdoms might be gone by then.

"But I think there is another cure, Queen Elsa." The King stated rather desperate.

That caught her attention and she stared at the King with hopeful eyes, begging for him to elaborate.

"A child was born on a village a mountain away from our Castle. It is said that the child can make any flowers and herbs bloom at her command without the presence of any seed or spore." Elsa's eyes widen at this. "But the villagers acted rashly and was set to burn the child on a stake just because she was different." They heard a pained gasp from the cursed Queen. The King continued."We acted immediately and rode towards the village only to it burned to the ground. The villagers were safe, getting only minor burns. But the child was nowhere to be found."

The light died out from Elsa's eyes. The last hope had been burned, quite literally. She watched the sorrow reflected on the King and Queen's eyes. Elsa realized that she needs to be strong for her people. There must be another cure, Gran Pabie will never give her a false hope!

She collected herself and stood brave. "According to the enchanted trolls of the Valley of the Living Rock, there will be another cure. I will send you a missive if I ever encounter the said cure. In honor of Arendelle's alliance to Corona, We will search for a cure." She announced. The Corona royals listened to her in awe.

Elsa laid a comforting hand to the Queen. "Do not lose hope, your highness. My sister taught me once to never fear your problems, you have to face them instead."

Then she was engulfed by a motherly hug. The last time she was hugged like this was when her parents were still alive and she was at the tender age of eight, just before the accident concerning Anna. Tears willed up her eyes as she hugged the Queen back.

The Queen released her. "Thank you, Elsa. We need all the help we can get. My daughter-" She sobbed. "My grandchild, he's too young to lose a mother. Only a year old. My son-in-law works himself to death to find a cure, his soul will die with her. Me and my husband is not getting any younger. Who will be left to fend for my dear grandchild?" The Queen finally burst into tears.

Determination flared through Elsa's being. She knows too well how hard it is to lose one's parents in a young age.

Elsa can feel the Queen's grief, the King's grief also. She watched them aboard the ship from the highest tower of the castle. The glass window frosted slowly. Fear gripped her heart. It is matter of time before someone will caught the sickness.

Elsa squinted her eyes. A form rushed from the docks disappearing in to the night. The form was heading to the village. What interest Elsa was the fact that the torches flared when the form grew nearer.

* * *

Johanne watched as the ships departed in an array of glowing lights. The strips of light from the twin lighthouse danced through the night. He's grieving by the news that his little sister, ex-little sister, caught the deadly sickness Anathema caused. Anathema was once a sanctuary for them, for the cursed children. But anger and revenge got the best of Shadow's heart and he started to pillage villages, kill women and children, innocent people who neither killed nor discriminate their kind. If something happened to his sister, he would personally hunt and end Shadow and his minions.

He swallowed the lump forming on his throat. He knows better than let rage get the best of him. Yet another feeling flourishes inside him.

His senses tingled deliciously from his encounter with the Queen earlier that night. He was shocked that he didn't feel weak from his contact with the Ice Queen like he expected to. In fact, the contact was so pleasurable that he lost his footing for a moment. He touched Lucas, Rika, Kit and Lila before, he touched other cursed children before, but none of them elicited the undeniable pleasure he felt when his clothed arm made contact with her bare shoulder.

He closed his eyes and breath the cold spring air. He didn't expect her to be so stunning, so beautiful. He could stare at those sapphire eyes for hours getting lost at their icy depths. He never thought that once in his life he'll longed for the color of the ocean.

"I figure out that you'll be in here, Phoenix."

He recognize that false name, the codename he used back in Anathema when he was still a member. Johanne stiffened and slowly turned. His eyes wide in horror as he saw the gray cloaked monster behind him.

"Shadow." He whispered.

The cloaked man chuckled and stood beside Johanne. Johanne's an inch taller than him and much broader but the ex-Prince knows what horrors this man could bring. Shadow is the only person who can par with his skill on the sword. Also with his skill on his curse. They were called the Cursed twins once, it was back when Anathema's only goal is to round up Cursed Children and protect them from those who wants to harm them. Shadow was Anathema's founder, but Johanne is the leader.

"I see you are doing well enough my friend. " The man stated obviously oblivious by the other man's horror.

Anger swelled at the ex-Prince's chest. "You seized to be my friend the day you decided to kill Lila!" He spat.

The cloaked man had the audacity to laugh. "I figured that you were rather fond with that child. The women cooed that you'll be a great father someday. I expected the same. What I didn't expect though is the betrayal you made."

"Betrayal!?" He bellowed. Fire flared on the nearby torches. "You commanded to kill an innocent child who has nothing to do with this cruel society and the a handful of innocent people involved in this epidemic! You betrayed me first Shadow!"

The black swirls at the bottom of the man's cloak crept up to his hips. "Come back to Anathema Phoenix, and I'll spare your precious friends." He offered.

Johanne's tempted to accept. But he knows Shadow better than anyone, he's good at lying, he's a lie himself.

"I'll straighten up this mess you've made Shadow. Starting with the epidemic."

The man made a growling sound of anger. He leaped from the wooden platform of the docks to the concrete floor of the stairs. "I'll give you a head start Phoenix but know this, the Snow Queen will be mine and once she's under my command, It'll be bye bye for you guys. I'll watch you _burning_ with grief as I kill everyone you love in front of you…" he taunted revealing a hint of his maddening eyes. He dragged the word 'burning' out.

"Give it your best shot Shadow, the heat never bothered me anyway."

The cloaked man melted to the shadows and Johanne dashed in great speed towards the inn. He needs all his friends to defeat Shadow and his army, and it seems that he also needs the Snow Queen's help.

* * *

Elsa gripped the hem of her skirt as she run down the flight of stairs to the royal quarters section of the castle. There would she find a circling stairs leading to the first floor. She was stopped by a confused Olaf.

"Oh hey Elsa! What's the rush? You look like someone's after you!" He beamed.

Elsa wants to run past Olaf to the stairs. She noted that Anna's room is closed and Kristoff's nowhere to be found.

"Olaf!" She panted for a while. "Where's Kristoff?" She asks.

The Snowman stroke his none existing chin as though he's thinking. "Oh! I saw him entering Anna's room. I think he'll sleep on her room tonight. Say~ Aren't they suppose to go on a honeymoon until next week?"

"Honeymoon?" Elsa totally forgot that. Anna and Kristoff's supposed to go to Corona for their honeymoon, but hearing that Corona's infected with this Epidemic, Elsa's glad that Anna understood the situation and didn't press on to continue their plans.

Elsa forced her mind to the current situation. "Olaf! I saw a man on the docks who I think was the same man we encountered in the docks."

The snowman gasped.

"Go fetch Sven and meet me at the gates as soon as possible!"

The snowman saluted. "Aye Aye, captain! I'll be there in no time!" He dashed to the other side of the hall not before ramming into the door breaking himself into pieces.

Elsa run to the stairs and created a slide made of ice and gracefully skated down the circle of stairs. She hopes that Olaf can put himself back together in record time.

True to his word, she found Olaf and Sven outside the palace doors. She instructed the guards on duty to close the gates and don't bother to wait for her. She saw the captain on roving and called for his attention.

"I want the windows closed and double the men patrolling the villages. If anyone looks suspicious, report to me immediately. The travelers should be interviewed by morning." she instructed and dashed to Sven not waiting for the Captain's reply.

Olaf is breathing hard and one of his hands is sticking out on his forehead. She also notice that his upper body and lower body's strangely misplaced. He put himself back together and climb on Sven's behind.

"Come on Elsa!" Olaf called and Sven snickered and lowered his back.

Glowing frost crept up from the bottom of Elsa's dress. By the time she hopped onto Sven's back, she's wearing a light blue riding clothes designed with her usual snowflakes.

"To the village Sven!" She asked and the reindeer neighed and gallop past the gates.

* * *

Lila watched Rika comb her own blonde hair. Back in Anathema headquarters, women older and younger than Lila groomed themselves to get noticed by the men they likes. A bunch of women whispered in hushed voice how they can ensnare Johanne's affections. The little girl never understands why they wanted to trap her adopted big brother Johanne.

"Do you want to trap Master Johanne like the other girls, Rika?" She innocently asked the blonde girl.

Rika's cheeks colored profusely. "Not Johanne little one, I want to catch the affections of the other man."

The child tilted her little head to the side. "Kit? But Kit's with that woman he met this night. He said that they're going to be joking on his room. Why would they joke in his room? Is it funny?"

Rika suddenly has the urge to strangle the large quite man with her bare hands, better yet tell Johanne about his mischief and let Johanne do the dirty work.

"Don't pay attention to Kit's doings, Lila. In fact, ignore the men's escapades. And it is not Kit who I set my cap on." She clarrified.

Lila bounced from her bed to Rika's bed. "It is Lucas then! But Master Johanne's much more good looking than Lucas, that's what the other says.

Rika chuckled and pat Lila's brown head. "It is not the outer beauty that you should look at, Lila. It is what's inside that matters. Johanne is kind and sensitive, a man you could count on. But Lucas's heart is what intrigues me more. He is playful yet gentle, carefree but responsible." She sighed dreamily.

Lila's face crunch in bewilderment. "I don't get it." She concluded.

Rika chuckled. Then the wind whispered danger into her ear. Her eyes widen and she quickly picked up the little girl just in time for the wall between their bed blasted into million pieces. Screams of terror rang through the small inn.

Rika made a force field out of air protecting them from the glass and wood splinters. A form materializes from the smoke of debris. A man wearing steel armor and an ax placed at his back. He has an insane smile plastered on his scarred face.

"Rupture!" Rika hissed in disgust. She can't believe that Anathema found them!

Lila whimpered on her arms.

Rapture's red rimmed eyes fall onto the girl who's burying herself in Rika's embrace. "There you are…" Rapture whisper in a gruff voice.

Rika detangled herself from Lila's embrace and brought her arms above her head and drop them down with force creating a strong gust of wind.

Rapture braced himself from the attack and crossed his arms in front of his face. The wind barely throw him off. Splinters and some furniture flew out of the destroyed wall.

The blonde cursed can hear commotion outside the inn. The wind tells her that more than a dozen people, most of them from the inn, come to investigate the occurrence. She can hear Lucas's footsteps a floor below her. Kit's heavy footsteps followed Lucas's. Johanne's nowhere to be found. He must still be grieving from the news they heard from the patrons.

"Leave her alone, Rupture! You'll have to go through me to get her!" Rika once again circled her arms then gather them at her abdomen before pushing her hands in front of her chest looking like she thrust an invisible item to Rupture.

Items like chairs and tables flew towards the man including the destroyed wooden beds. Rapture stomp his foot on the wooden floor and released a silver colored wave destroying the wooden objects.

Lila gasped and cover her face. The force field protected her from the wave but Rika flew off the ground and slammed to the wall. There was an explosion and the whole top floor burst into pieces, roof and all. The people below them gasped in fright and the others evacuated the premises, more afraid than curious.

The dust cleared revealing a frightened Lila who's still covered by the air force field and a wounded Rika who's struggling to brace herself up.

"Rika!" Lila shouted when she saw the blonde staggered slightly before falling down to the floor again.

Rapture smirked, his scared face wrinkling. "Give up Sylph. I am far stronger than you." he taunted calling Rika by her codename.

Rika coughed up blood. She glared at Rapture as she try to propped herself up.

Then there was a battle cry and out of nowhere, Kit flew with his club made of rock. Rapture twisted his ax before bringing it down to counter Kit's attack. Sparks flew as metal clashed with solid rock. Rapture touched Kit's rock club and it burst into pieces. Kit leaped backward and brown swirls danced on his right arm. A black rock blade formed connected to his arms. Obsidian rock it is, a rock that when it is honed it's as sharp as a doctor's scalpel. He leaped to attack the man again.

Lucas ran to Rika's side. Lila's already there forming herbs on the wooden floor feeding them to Rika and some were placed on the blonde's bleeding wounds.

"Is she going to make it?" He asked Lila, dread run through his veins.

It was the blonde who answered him. "Of course dummy. I'm not that easy to kill.

Lucas grinned through wet eyes and cradled Rika closed to his chest. Both watched Kit deflect another blow from Rapture's ax. Kit's getting exhausted by the minute. Lucas look around the destroyed section of the inn and an idea struck him.

"Lila!" He called to the child who peered at him. "Tell me the structure of this floor before he blew this up?"

Lila nodded and told him everything. He them whistled to Kit to get his attention.

"Kit! Move three o'clock! I'm gonna fix things up." He shouted and carried Rika to a safe spot with Lila following his movements. He sat Rika's head to the child's lap and whispered something to her. He straighten up in time with Kit's movement to the right. Rapture's arms which are holding the two-handed ax are suspended in the air ready to strike when maroon cracklings engulf the whole building. The time slowed down and the splinters rolled back to where it came from. Concrete wall surrounds Rapture's hands and the ax slowly fall to the ground with a thud. Walls obscured Lucas's view of the fighters. The roof attached itself and the glass combined. The beds are made in the rooms ready to be slept in. The flowers bloomed in there vases like they didn't got thrown at all. The only misplaced object in the room is the peculiar sight of a man whose body has been divided by a wall between two rooms.

Rapture screamed in agony feeling the heavy concrete wall around his wrists. He tried to twist his hands only to feel more pain.

Kit was breathing heavily as he opened the door to the other room. He saw the burly man propping his forehead on the wall in defeat.

Lucas entered the room carrying an unconscious blonde. Lila's fisting the hem of Lucas's cravat.

"You're powers has weaknesses, Rapture." Lucas stated, his once playful expression turned serious. "You can't summon your powers when your hands are immobile. You can break things you can only touch and you can't summon an energy burst when you can't move your hands. I figure out that much after a year as your comrade."

Rapture hissed at Lucas, he keeps tugging on his foot which is also embedded through the wall.

Kit watched in sorrow.

"You betrayed our kind, Tempus! You sided this pitiful normal humans after what they've done to you? To all of us!?"

Lucas closed his eyes. "It doesn't mean we have to make them suffer. I joined Anathema to feel like I belonged, not to seek revenge. This is my choice."

Kit grumbled. "This is mine too."

* * *

Johanne felt like he's being watched. He stopped for awhile hearing a large explosion from the direction the inn was in. He stopped not only because of the explosion, but also because of the two figures blocking his way. A tall man and a woman dressed like a noble wench. The brown haired man wore a full body suit colored in royal blue designed with water swirls. The woman however wears a skimpy green dress with a side slit up to her thighs revealing her long legs, her black hair cascade on her back.

"Aqueous, you sided them?" Johanne asked disbelievingly.

The man named Aqueous lowered his head in shame, he was Johanne's best buddy, his confidant. They got along even if both of their power's render each other weak.

The woman cackled evilly, green swirls coated her arms. "Still as handsome as ever, Phoenix."

"Epidemic. What are you doing here?!" Johanne spat. He eyed the hilt of his obsidian sword. Ready to pull it out just in case.

Another explosion rang through the peaceful night and he can hear the people waking up to investigate, the guards boots thundered in the ground. Johanne cursed his luck, it seems that Aqueous and Epidemic has no plans on letting him through.

Epidemic brought her pointing finger to her lips and wave it side to side. "Ah, ah, ah, Phoenix. Don't even think about moving. I don't want to put a scratch on that pretty face of yours. So I suggest you stay where you are."

Johanne smirked. Did she actually believe that he'll just stay put? He won't let his friends down! He knows that Kit, Lucas and Rika's strong enough to protect Lila, he trusts them.

He pulled out his black sword and charge towards Aqueous who pulled out his blade. Their blade clashed. No one dared to use their powers or both will be weakened by a second. Epidemic commanded Aqueous to sacrifice himself and use his powers. Johanne shut her up by sending pins to her way, she blocked them with her clawed fan.

Johanne swung his sword to the side. Aqueous made a move to deflect t only to be kicked on the ribs by Johanne's knee.

Aqueous cursed himself for forgetting Johanne's fighting style. Johanne's the King of tricks, the 'Lying Phoenix'.

Epidemic slashed her clawed fan behind Johanne's back, hoping to injure him. But he only deflected the blow by twisting his sword to his back.

Johanne twisted his body to the side as a leverage and slashed his sword horizontally. Epidemic manage to leap back but her fan was sliced into two horizontal pieces. She cursed him and took another fan between her ample bosom.

Aqueous thrust his sword hoping to impale Johanne but the black haired boy jumped higher than the sword bringing his knees to his chest and straightened his knees stepping on blade and bringing it down with him. Aqueous stumbled to his knees from the weight and scrambled to get up only to have a blade pressed on his throat.

Johanne peered at him with such hate and betrayal that he chastised himself on why he follows Shadow's orders.

Yet Johanne can never understand Aqueous. His family wasn't killed by those mundane. Aqueous had to watch his father impaled by a spear when the duke of Westleton called him a monster and ordered his guards to kill him. His coward of a mother ran away only to be shot by a stray arrow. If it wasn't for his uncle, he wouldn't survive. Phoenix can never understand.

"How could you, Maverick?"Johanne asked using Aqueous's real name.

Then Johanne tumbled into the ground. His face contorted to that of unbearable pain. Epidemic is right behind him with her fingers dripping with blood. She's smiling insanely.

"Johanne!" Aqueous bellowed in worry. He pressed his hands on Johanne's wound to stop the bleeding. He noticed that the ex-Prince laid flat on his front, not moving.

Epidemic licked her fingers. "Paralysis, to make sure he won't follow us. Such a shame I that I have to kill such beautiful specimen of a man." She explained.

Aqueous glared at her and continue to press on Johanne's wound. He's still his friend after all.

"Oh, leave him to die Aqueous. I have to thank you though, If it wasn't for you I wouldn't land a hit on him."

Then the oddest thing happened.

"Innn coooommmming!" someone shouted.

Epidemic was rammed by a pair of antlers and rolled to the ground. Aqueous got thrown in the nearby wall.

He groaned and move, he couldn't. With wide eyes he discovered that he's stuck on the wall with a thick coat of ice holding him. He saw the attacker, a maiden in snow. She had her hands open for another attack. Behind her is a reindeer and a snowman. A walking snowman.

"Good shot Elsa!" The snowman praised as he pocked the unconscious Epidemic with his stick hands.

"Who are you!?" The maiden asked.

He didn't answer. He peered at Johanne's body who's back is covered with his own blood. Epidemic's unconscious and won't hear his next words.

"Please save him!" He pleaded. Tears willed up on his eyes.

The platinum blonde maiden looked confused but when she saw the dying body, she immediately tend to him.

"What is wrong with this guy? He was attacking him, then begging to save him. Weirdoes!"

_'Telling me I'm a weirdo when you're the one who's a talking and walking solid block of ice!'_ Aqueous wants to tell him out loud but this is strangely inappropriate at this time.

"Sven! Give me a hand!" The Maiden called to the reindeer who happily obliged. He sat down beside Johanne as the Ice maiden did her best to haul Johanne's unconscious body to the reindeer's back. The reindeer stood up.

Aqueous watched the maiden and her odd team hurriedly left the alley. He whispered thank you's to anybody that would listen…

* * *

Hans never thought that the day would come that he'll be labeled a stowaway in his own country's ship. Yet here he is curled up between two crates hoping that no one would bother to peak at the storage room.

He needs to do this, to be forgiven. To be free of his sins, and the only way to do that is to save Elsa and her Kingdom. He needs to hurry before it's too late.

* * *

A/N: Oooh… Did I heat things up? Was the fighting scenes okay? You'll witness more of it soon!

Poor Eugene and Rapunzel :( I'm so cruel. Rapunzel's still alive by the way...

Hans's back! And he's a good guy! or is he?

Thank you to those who reviewed, Faved and Followed! You guys rocks!

I hope the P.O.V exchange wasn't too confusing, FabIsHere~


End file.
